La isla de los locos
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Momoko cumple 15 años, como buenos padres le regalaron un crucero, ahí invitará a su grado entero. Pero también a sus enemigos: Las PowerPunk Girls Z, Himeko Shirogane, los hermanos Him y a Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokuji. Pero... ¿Qué ocurre si algo sale mal?... PPGZ x RRBZ... Fic escrito junto a Toylad.
1. Prólogo

Yo: HOLA GENTEEE, no extrañen a las otras tres, que aquí no hacen falta...

**_Ale, Any y Leydi: ¡Oye!_**

Yo: Ya cállense, este fic no lo hice con ustedes.

**Toylad: Em, hola, ¿puedo pasar?**

Demente: Sí mujer, pasa.

**Toylad: Gracias... bueno, este fic lo escribiremos juntas...**

Demente: Sí, la idea de la histora es originalmente de Toylad, esperamos que les guste...

**Toylad: ... las PPGZ no nos pertenecen.**

**La isla de los locos**

**Prólogo**

El despertador sonaba insistentemente esa mañana, Momoko se revolcó en su cama, lo menos que quería ese día era levantarse. Abrir los ojos era lo peor que podía sucederle ese día…  
Y no, no porque haya tenido una mala noche, tampoco porque haya tenido una fiesta… no, nada de eso. Simplemente no quería, no se le ocurría nada mejor que dormir.  
Al fin el ruido cesó, gracias a que, a tientas, había buscado el botoncito del aparato, ya lo había apagado. Volvió a hundirse en su cama, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía… el sueño había escapado.  
-Cobarde—susurró Momoko.  
No le quedó de otra que salir del mágico mundo de las sábanas y las mantas. Se paró lentamente y vio a su alrededor… de repente su vista se enfocó en algo fuera de lo común. Una caja rosada le llamó la atención, anoche no estaba ahí. Se acercó con cuidado, el año pasado Kuriko le había metido un montón de gusanos e insectos dentro de una caja similar. La abrió con cuidado, se asomó y estaba con unos papeles dentro, los sacó de ahí y empezó a leer, era de sus padres…  
"Momoko, feliz casi-cumpleaños…"  
Momoko reparó en su calendario, era cierto, faltaba como una semana…  
-Quince años…—se dijo—ya estoy vieja... SOY UNA CINCUENTONA DE QUINCE AÑOS—se lamentó.  
"… ¿Recuerdas tu deseo de cumpleaños? Querías una mega-fiesta, ¿verdad? Pues, lo lamento, no podremos hacerla…"  
Momoko hizo un pequeño puchero, les había dicho a sus padres que lo que más deseaba, desde que tenía 10 años, y ahora decían que no…  
"… bueno, en vez de eso, lo que te regalaremos será mucho mejor, sólo fíjate en la caja, ahí está la sorpresa"  
-¿Mejor que una fiesta? Lo dudo—se dijo a sí misma.  
Empezó a rebuscar en la caja, y de ahí sacó unos boletos.  
-¿Un viaje?—dijo Momoko, una sonrisa se asomaba por su boca.  
Pero al verlos con más cuidado…  
-UN CRUCERO—gritó, salió de su habitación y bajó las gradas a toda prisa, sus padres ya estaban preparando el almuerzo, en cuanto los vio les dio un abrazo—GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…  
-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo tan cariñosa, hermana—dijo Kuriko para arruinarle la fiesta a su hermana.  
-Ay, Kuriko, hermanita querida, ¿sabías que te ves radiante hoy?—le dijo, despeinándola levemente. Kuriko la miró confundida, luego la empezó a señalarla.  
-T-tú… ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana?—después se fue corriendo a su habitación, muy confundida.  
-Bueno Momoko, ¿qué te parece tu sorpresa?—le dijo su padre, sonriendo.  
-ESTÁ GENIAL—gritó Momoko.  
-Y podrás invitar a todas las chicas y chicos de tu grado.  
-¿A todos?—dijo Momoko.  
-Sí, tienen que divertirse todos, hija, mañana iremos a repartir las invitaciones a tu curso.  
-¿Incluyendo a Shirogane y sus seguidoras, Matsubara, Gotokuji y los Him?  
-Sí, a todos hija…  
Momoko suspiró, molesta.  
-Bueno, al menos tendré un crucero…—dijo, tratando de ser optimista.

**_Continuará_**

Demente: Y... ¿promete?

**Toylad: Ojalá les haya gustado...**

Demente: ... como pudieron notar, las chicas son enemigas...

**Toylad: ... poco a poco cambiará, pero aun no...**

Demente: ... no olviden dejar sus reviews...

**Toylad: ... y favoritos...**

**Toylad y Demente: BYE**


	2. A repartir las invitaciones se ha dicho

Demente: Holas gentes de por ahí…

**Toylad: … aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia…**

Demente: … ojalá les guste, una cosa más, Toylad y sus servidora nos pusimos como las amigas de Momoko…

**Toylad: Yo soy Atenea, y Una-demente-suelta es Charlotte…**

Demente: La idea original de la historia es originalmente de Toylad.

**Toylad: Y las PPGZ no nos pertenecen.**

**La isla de los locos**

**A repartir las invitaciones se ha dicho**

Momoko se levantó temprano al día siguiente, era lunes. Con mucho pesar, se alistó, peino su largo cabello y e puso el respectivo moño. Se colocó el respectivo uniforme (una falda tableada gris, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris con rojo, además de los clásicos zapatos negros y medias blancas) y se encaminó al comedor, donde sus padres la esperaban con una gran sonrisa, paseó la vista por el lugar. Ni rastro de Kuriko, la pobre estaba en su habitación desde ayer, quien-sabe-qué haciendo, aun traumada por el extraño afecto que le mostró su hermana el día anterior.

-Hija, aquí tienes las invitaciones, nos tomamos la libertad de poner ya los nombres—dijo su mamá, señalando una enorme bolsa.

-Sí, así que ni se te ocurra no darle la invitación a alguien…—dijo su papá, severamente.

-Bueno, invitaré a todos. Todos estarán en la partida…—y una malévola sonrisa cruzó por sus labios—no se preocupen.

-Y nada de conspirar con tus amigas para tirar a alguien por la borda jovencita, si no estarás castigada.

Momoko suspiró, se dirigió al colegio con la bolsa a cuestas. Una vez ahí entró, todas sus amigas la saludaron.

-Hola Momo, cómo estás—dijo una de las chicas, llamada Atenea, una chica bajita de estatura, blanca, de pelo negro con partes de un tono más café chocolate, ojos cafés y delgada, además de con el uniforma respectivo.

-Bien Atenea, Charlie. ¡Les cuento que mis papás me regalaron un crucero para mis quince años!—exclamó emocionada

-¿En serio? ¿A quiénes invitarás?—dijo Charlotte, una chica de estatura media, de piel trigueña, cabello tan largo como el de Momoko, sólo que negro, tenía unos lentes del mismo color, aunque éstos no opacaban sus ojos cafés, llevaba el uniforme respectivo.

-A ustedes, obviamente—dijo extendiéndoles las invitaciones—y… a todo el grado.

-Ah, ¿a todos, incluso a Arturo?—dijo Toylad, soñadora y con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Sí, pero también la Himeko y sus seguidoras…—dijo desganada.

-P-pero… ¡Ya sé! Podríamos tirarlos por la borda—dijo Charlotte macabramente.

-No puedo, si lo hago me castigarán—dijo, recordando el episodio de hace algunos momentos—Bien, iré a repartirlas, ¿me acompañan?

-Claro, cuenta con nosotras—dijo Atenea sonriente.

-¿Nosotras? Nosotras me suena a plural… yo me voy a clase—dijo Charlotte, dando media vuelta.

-Oh, Charlotte, entonces creo que no te importará que no invitemos a Fabricio, ¿o sí?—dijo Atenea amenazante, Charlotte se paró en seco y dio media vuelta.

-Creo que Fabricio y sus amigos están por aquí, vamos, no tenemos todo el día—dijo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Momoko y Atenea sonrieron para sí mismas, su querida amiga era una chica extraña, y si se trataba del chico que le gustaba (desde hace 3 años) podía sacar las garras.

-Himeko, hola querida, ¿cómo estás?—dijo Momoko, con una falsa sonrisa, saludándola.

Ella la vio de pies a cabeza y tosió, haciendo que Momoko y sus dos amigas se cayeran para atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?—le dijo una de sus seguidoras, Kaoru Matsubara, una chica de estatura media, de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-¿No ves que estamos ocupadas?—le dijo su otra seguidora, Miyako Gotokuji, una chica bajita, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Bueno, quería invitarlas a mi **crucero** de quince años, pero si no lo desean…—dijo Momoko, dándose la vuelta, a media vuelta se percató de que estaba sola, ya que Atenea y Charlotte se habían ido, estaban repartiendo invitaciones a personas más razonables.

-¡Espera!—dijo Himeko—vamos Momoko, querida, iremos al crucero, ¿verdad, chicas?

-Sí—dijo Miyako, emocionada.

-¿Sí?—dijo Kaoru, desganada.

Himeko le arrebató a Momoko las tres invitaciones de la mano, luego se fue con Miyako y Kaoru hacia sus siguientes clases.

-¿Ya invitaste a la víbora?—dijo Charlotte, apareciendo de repente y haciendo que Momoko diera un salto, provocando las risas de Atenea.

-¡Charlie! ¡Me asustaste! Sí, ya la invité, gracias por su ayuda, en serio les agradezco por apoyarme con esas tipas. ¿A quiénes invitaron?

-A todos los del grado que pasaban por aquí, sólo faltan los Him.

-Muy bien, vamos—dijo Momoko, alejándose rápidamente para que sus amigas no noten su sonrojo, aunque ellas sabían perfectamente del amor "secreto" de su amiga.

-¡Oigan ustedes, trio de perdedores!—gritó Charlotte, quien era muy directa cuando de chicos se trataba.

-¿Qué quieren?—dijo el rubio inocentemente dándose la vuelta.

-Ay, mi vida, ¿sabías que si no te dabas la vuelta no serías un perdedor?—le dijo Atenea apretándole el cachete y dejándoselo rojito.

-Bueno, aquí tiene las invitaciones para mi fiesta de quince…

-Oh, pelirroja, no hace falta, nosotros no vemos a fiestas de quince años, y menos de pelirrojas como tú—dijo Brick, tomando las invitaciones y tirándolas a la basura.

-Sí, pero sí a las fiestas de pelirrojas como ella, ¿no?—replicó Atenea agriamente, señalando a la mayor archirrival de Momoko, Berserk.

-Claro, ella sí es linda—dijo con autosuficiencia.

Momoko lo miró y se sonrió a sí misma.

-Muy bien, ustedes se lo pierden…

El día transcurrió con total normalidad, las clases, el receso, nuevamente clases… al fin llegó la hora de salida, Momoko salió con Atenea, ya que Charlotte estaba castigada por tratar de golpear a cierto pelirrojo con un sartén que sacó de la nada en la mañana.

-¿Me acompañas a mi casa?—le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro amiga, vamos…

Caminaron en silencio un rato, pero Momoko abrió la conversación.

-¿Sabes de dónde sacó Charlie el sartén esa mañana?

-No, pero debes admitir que fue una escena muy divertida, por un momento Brick estaba llorando, ¿lo recuerdas? Jajaja. Además los sartenes son geniales—dijo, sacando uno de la nada y con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ok, eso es _muy_ extraño—replicó, alejándose unos pasitos de su amiga.

-Sí, ¿verdad? Oye, aún me pregunto, ¿por qué te obligaron a invitar a Shirogane y sus seguidoras?

-Oh, ustedes no lo saben, ¿no?—repuso Momoko con un suspiro.

-Saber… ¿qué?—dijo curiosamente Atenea.

-Bueno, antes de que Shirogane llegue a la escuela, Kaoru, Miyako y yo… ¡éramos amigas!—dijo, como si se tratara de un gran pecado, pero al voltearse a ver la cara de su amiga le dio un ataque de risa la mueca que tenía.

-T-tú… amiga… esas… M-momo… q-qué—Atenea no podía estar más perpleja, la señalaba acusadoramente con el sartén.

Momoko suspiró.

-Muy bien, te lo contaré…

**_Continuará_**

Demente: Ya acabó, mencioné que gracias a _alguien…_

**Toylad: Ups n.n**

Demente: … ahora, además de todos mis vicios, ¿se me aumentó uno por sartenes?

**Toylad: No es mi culpa, es culpa de mi mamá… y "Enredados"**

Demente: Bueno, no importa, sólo no olviden…

**Toylad: … dejar reviews es saludable para la salud, ya que quemas calorías (en los dedos)**

Demente: Así que si quieren unos dedos bien sexys y fortachones…

**Toylad y Demente: DEJEN REVIEWS… ahora responderemos los reviews:  
**

**LOLA - **Gracias por ser nuestro primer review n.n Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta, estará obio ahora que no son amigas, ¿no? Que bueno que te gustó.

**angelsvampire29 - **Gracias XD Aquí tienes la conti.

**Chewing-Strawberry** - Jejeje, tranquila, no será Titanic... SERÁ ALGO PEOR. Okno... gracias por el follow y favorito n.n Ojalá te haya gustado el cap y no hayas terminado tus papitas ni tu gaseosa, y si comiste chocolate más vale que nos hayas guardado un pedazo *con sartenes en mano*

**I'm the darkness **- Aquí está la contii, ojalá te haya gustado.

**blossomxbrick041999** - ¿Qué opinas de la intriga? ¿Muy grande? Jejeje.

**Eliih Him **- Gracias por el review, aquí tienes la contii, jajaja


End file.
